<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink the Fatal Drop by aekywae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193285">Drink the Fatal Drop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aekywae/pseuds/aekywae'>aekywae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Comfort Sex, F/M, Kissing, Light Choking, Light Masochism, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Top!Ethan Green, Vampire!Ethan Green, consent is important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aekywae/pseuds/aekywae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is your vampire boyfriend and he's very caring but also very horny for blood. Well, horny in general but /especially/ for blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Green/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drink the Fatal Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting my writing, and my first time writing with blood so please be kind!<br/>I hope you enjoy this uwu okay ily byee!!</p>
<p>----------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You closed the door behind you, kicking off your shoes and letting your jacket drop to the floor. You were exhausted from work and directly went and lied down on the couch, letting out a long sigh of relief at how comfortable it felt. You closed your eyes and started drifting off to sleep, when your boyfriend walked into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi babe, didn't hear you come in," he said. "How was your day?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You opened your eyes when you felt the couch give slightly under you, as Ethan was climbing on top of you. You groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ethan, I'm tired."</p>
<p>"And I'm starving."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes trailed down from your eyes to your lips, to your neck. He looked back up at you and licked his lips. Your cheeks started burning as you realised what he meant. Well, it had been a while since he had fed on you, after all. You didn't have anything planned for the evening or the next day, so you didn't mind being passed out for several hours from the loss of blood. Besides, once you started feeling weak and the pain got bad, he always made sure to pleasure you to make it more bearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. Have me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan had been ready to jump at your neck from the moment he saw you lying down on the couch. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on your lips before hurriedly moving to your neck, sucking and nibbling until he found the best spot. You let out a soft moan as he sucked harder, bringing as much blood as possible there. His fingers softly wrapped around your throat, tilting your head to the side to allow him easier access.</p>
<p>His grip suddenly tightened and his fangs sank into your skin. You felt like screaming, but you had learned to control it so it would hurt less. Instead, you took in a sharp breath as he removed his fangs from the wound and your blood poured out into his mouth. Some spilled out onto your soft skin and the warmth of the liquid was almost soothing.</p>
<p>Ethan licked up most of what was spilling out and dripping onto the couch under you, sending shivers down your body everytime his tongue was on you. You could hear him grunt as he drank your blood with the neediness of a wild beast. Probably uncontrollably, his hips were lightly rocking against you, sending more and more heat through you.</p>
<p>The hand that held your throat down slowly released its grip on you, but you knew better than to move. His fingers found your lips and rested there for a while before moving to your hair, where Ethan grabbed a handful without tugging on it. He needed to stay grounded with you more than to make sure you would stay still, so he wouldn't go too far and let you lose too much blood. His instincts could be... hard to control at times.</p>
<p>You were getting dizzy pretty fast, and you let him know by tapping his wrist twice, which you had both learned meant for him to tend to the bite soon and make the bleeding stop.</p>
<p>He hummed and let go of your hair to grab the towel, disinfectant and bandages you kept on the table, within arm's reach from the couch. You felt your life force slowly draining from you and you couldn't open your eyes for anything. He kept his mouth on you while the blood still poured out, not missing a drop while he prepared the bandages as quickly as he could. When they were ready, he grabbed the towel and pressed it against your neck, making you wince in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhh baby, it's okay, you're doing amazing," Ethan reassured you.</p>
<p>He caressed your cheek with his thumb as he brought the bottle close to your wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This will sting a little, ready babe?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sprayed the disinfectant before you could answer, making you gasp.</p>
<p>You grabbed his shirt with what little strength you had left and brought him close to you, kissing him in a desperate attempt to distract yourself from the pain, as the towel wiped away the blood that was still dripping out and the bandages came into contact with your injured skin. Ethan placed his hand on the fresh bandages once they were in place, his kind presence compensating for the agony you were in. You weakly tapped his wrist twice again, this time asking him to make you feel good before you passed out for the night.</p>
<p>He brushed his lips briefly against yours and you heard him shift on the couch. He took your hand in his so you could squeeze it for consent.</p>
<p>You felt him tug at your jeans and you pressed his hand. You were too light-headed to be aware of exactly what he was doing, but before long you knew you were exposed to him. As you didn't feel him move anymore, you pressed his hand again and suddenly his tongue was on you. The mere contact sent sparks through you, as he kept licking harder and faster. Soon, his whole mouth was on you and he started humming, sending vibrations straight to your core.</p>
<p>You squeezed his hand. You needed him to go harder, you wanted to finish before you fell unconscious. He chuckled, but it sounded deep as a growl. He teasingly rubbed against you with the tip of his tongue before going back to eating you out. The wetness of the blood he hadn't cleaned off his face was getting mixed with your own, and he moaned as he tasted the two together. His tongue slipped into you for a short time, edging you closer.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, you gripped his hand hard as your whole body tensed. His mouth slowed down but he went down harder on you, as you reached your peak and your hips bucked against his face slightly. He kept licking you up until your grip on his hand became too weak.</p>
<p>As you came back down to earth, your grip on reality was rapidly fading as well. Ethan let go of your hand and grabbed the towel to clean you up, placing one last kiss on your cheek as unconsciousness took you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rest well, love..." were the last words you heard before everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>